Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział VII
W tej samej porze, kiedy Wokulski z panią Wąsowską kłócił się albo galopował po łące, z majątku hrabiny do Zasławka dojeżdżała panna Izabela. Wczoraj otrzymała od prezesowej list, wyprawiony przez umyślnego posłańca, a dziś na wyraźne żądanie swej ciotki wyjechała, lubo niechętnie. Była pewna, że w Zasławku już znajduje się mocno protegowany przez prezesową Wokulski; taka więc nagła podróż wydała jej się niewłaściwą. "Choćbym nawet musiała kiedyś wyjść za niego — mówiła sobie to jeszcze nie mam racji śpieszyć na powitanie". Ale ponieważ rzeczy spakowano, powóz zajechał, a nawet z przedniego siedzenia wyglądała już jej pokojówka, więc panna Izabela zdecydowała się na wyjazd. Pożegnanie jej z rodziną było pełne znaczenia. Pan Łęcki, ciągle rozstrojony, przecierał oczy, a hrabina wsunąwszy jej w rękę aksamitny woreczek z pieniędzmi pocałowała ją w czoło i rzekła: — Nie radzę ani odradzam. Masz rozum, wiesz, jakie jest położenie, więc sama musisz coś postanowić i przyjąć konsekwencje. Co postanowić?... jakie przyjąć konsekwencje?... o tym nie wspomniała hrabina. Tegoroczny pobyt na wsi głęboko zmodyfikował niektóre poglądy panny Izabeli; nie sprawiło tego jednak świeże powietrze ani piękne krajobrazy, ale wypadki i możność spokojnego zastanowienia się nad nimi. Przyjechała tu na wyraźne żądanie ciotki, dla Starskiego, o którym powszechnie mówiono, że odziedziczy majątek po prezesowej. Tymczasem prezesowa przypatrzywszy się swemu ciotecznemu wnukowi oświadczyła, że co najwyżej zapisze mu tysiąc rubli dożywotniej renty, która zapewne bardzo mu się przyda na starość. Cały zaś majątek postanowiła zapisać na podrzutków i ich nieszczęśliwe matki. Od tej chwili Starski w oczach hrabiny stracił wszelką wartość. Stracił ją i u panny Izabeli oświadczywszy pewnego razu, że nigdy nie ożeniłby się z "gołą panną"; raczej z Chinką albo z Japonką, byle miała kilkadziesiąt tysięcy rubli rocznie. — Za mniejszy dochód nie warto ryzykować przyszłości — powiedział. Ponieważ tak powiedział, więc panna Izabela przestała go traktować jako poważnego epuzera. Ale ponieważ mówiąc to, z cicha westchnął spojrzał na nią przelotnie, więc panna Izabela pomyślała, że piękny Kazio musi mieć jakąś sercową tajemnicę i że szukając bogatej żony robi ofiarę. Dla kogo?... Może dla niej... biedny chłopiec, ale trudno. Kiedyś może znajdzie się sposób osłodzenia jego cierpień, lecz dziś należy go trzymać z daleka. Co przychodziło tym łatwiej, że Starski począł gwałtownie zalecać się do bogatej pani Wąsowskiej i krążyć z daleka około panny Eweliny Janockiej, zapewne dla zatarcia do reszty śladów, że kiedyś kochał się w pannie Izabeli. "Biedny chłopiec, ale trudno. Życie ma swoje obowiązki, które trzeba spełnić, choć są ciężkie." W taki sposób Starski, może najstosowniejszy dla panny Izabeli epuzer, wykreślony został z listy jej konkurentów. Nie mógł żenić się z panną ubogą, musiał szukać żony bogatej; były to dwie nieprzebyte między nimi przepaście. Drugi jej konkurent, baron, wykreślił się sam; zaręczywszy się z panną Eweliną. Panna Izabela czuła wstręt do barona, dopóki starał się o jej względy; lecz gdy ją tak nagle opuścił, prawie że się zatrwożyła. Jak to, więc na świecie są kobiety, dla których można wyrzec się jej?!... Jak to, więc może nadejść chwila, w której pannę Izabelę opuszczą nawet tak podeszłego wieku wielbiciele?... Zdawało jej się, że ziemia drży jej pod nogami, i pod wpływem nie określonych obaw, jakie ją wówczas ogarnęły, panna Izabela odezwała się do prezesowej o Wokulskim dosyć życzliwie. Kto wie nawet, czy nie powiedziała tych słów: — Co się też dzieje z panem Wokulskim? Bardzo żałuję, że może mieć żal do mnie. Nieraz wyrzucam sobie, że nie postępowałam z nim tak, jak zasługiwał. Spuściła oczy i zarumieniła się w ten sposób, że prezesowej wydało się koniecznym zaprosić Wokulskiego na wieś. "Niech się sobie przypatrzą na świeżym powietrzu — myślała staruszka — a będzie, co Bóg da. On brylant między mężczyznami, ona także dobre dziecko, więc może się porozumieją. Bo że on ma do niej słabość, to prawie bym się założyła." W kilka dni panna Izabela ochłonąwszy z nieprzyjemnych wrażeń poczęła żałować swojej wzmianki o Wokulskim przed prezesową. "Jeszcze gotów pomyśleć, że wyszłabym za niego..." — rzekła do siebie. Tymczasem prezesowa zwierzyła się przed bawiącą u niej panią Wąsowską, że przyjedzie do Zasławka Wokulski, bardzo bogaty wdowiec, człowiek ze wszech miar niepospolity, którego chciałaby ożenić i który kto wie, czy nie kocha się w pannie Izabeli... Pani Wąsowska bardzo obojętnie słuchała o majątku, o wdowieństwie i o matrymonialnych kwalifikacjach Wokulskiego. Lecz gdy prezesowa nazwała go człowiekiem niepospolitym, zaciekawiła się; dowiedziawszy się zaś, że może kochać pannę Izabelę, rzuciła się jak rumak szlachetnej krwi, niebacznie dotknięty ostrogą. Pani Wąsowska była najlepszą kobietą, nie myślała powtórnie wychodzić za mąż, a tym mniej odbierać innym paniom konkurentów. Dopóki jednak żyła na świecie, nie mogła pozwolić na to, ażeby jaki mężczyzna mógł kochać się w jakiejś innej kobiecie, nie w niej. Żenić się dla interesu ma prawo; pani Wąsowska gotowa mu była nawet pomagać, ale uwielbiać — można było tylko ją. Nie dlatego nawet, ażeby uważała się za najpiękniejszą, ale że... taką już miała słabość. Dowiedziawszy się, że panna Izabela dziś przyjeżdża, pani Wąsowska gwałtem zabrała na spacer Wokulskiego. Gdy zaś na gościńcu pod lasem zobaczyła tuman kurzu, wzniecony przez powóz jej rywalki, skręciła na łąkę i tam zrobiła wielką scenę z siodłem, która jej się nieudała. Tymczasem panna Izabela dojechała do dworu. Całe towarzystwo przyjęło ją na ganku witając prawie tymi samymi wyrazami. — Wiesz — szepnęła jej prezesowa — przyjechał Wokulski. — Tylko pani nam brakło — zawołał baron — ażeby Zasławek był podobny do raju. Bo już mamy tu bardzo przyjemnego towarzysza znakomitego gościa... Panna Felcia Janocka wzięła na bok pannę Izabelę i ze łzami w głosie poczęła jej opowiadać: — Wiesz, przyjechał tu pan Wokulski... Ach, gdybyś wiedziała, co to za człowiek!... Ale wolę ci nic nie mówić, bo i ty jeszcze pomyślisz, że jestem nim zajęta... No i wyobraź sobie: pani Wąsowska kazała mu jechać ze sobą na spacer, sam na sam... Gdybyś wiedziała, jak się biedak rumienił!... A ja za nią. Bo i ja chodziłam z nim na ryby, ale tylko tu, do sadzawki, i jeszcze był z nami pan Julian. Ale żebym miała tylko z nim jechać konno?... Za nic w świecie!... wolałabym umrzeć... Uwolniwszy się od witających panna Izabela poszła do przeznaczonego dla niej pokoju. "Drażni mnie ten Wokulski" — szepnęła. W gruncie rzeczy nie było to rozdrażnienie, ale coś innego. Jadąc tu panna Izabela czuła niechęć do prezesowej za jej gwałtowne zaprosiny, do ciotki, że jej kazała natychmiast jechać, a nade wszystko do Wokulskiego. "Więc naprawdę — mówiła sobie — chcą mnie oddać temu parweniuszowi?... A, zobaczy, jak na tym wyjdzie!..." Była pewna, że pierwszym człowiekiem, który ją powita, będzie Wokulski, i postanowiła traktować go z najwyższą pogardą. Tymczasem Wokulski nie tylko nie wybiegł na jej spotkanie, ale pojechał na spacer z panią Wąsowską. To w przykry sposób dotknęło pannę Izabelę i pomyślała: "Zawsze kokietka z niej, choć już ma lat trzydzieści!..." Gdy baron nazwał Wokulskiego znakomitym gościem, panna Izabela uczuła jakby dumę, ale było to bardzo przelotne uczucie. Gdy zaś panna Felicja w niedwuznaczny sposób zdradziła się, że jest o Wokulskiego zazdrosną, pannę Izabelę ogarnął jakby niepokój, ale tylko na chwilę. " Naiwna jest ta Felcia" — rzekła do siebie. Krótko mówiąc: przez całą drogę planowana wzgarda dla Wokulskiego całkiem zniknęła wobec mieszaniny takich uczuć jak lekki gniew, lekkie zadowolenie i lekka obawa. W tej chwili Wokulski przedstawiał się pannie Izabeli inaczej niż dotychczas. Nie był to już jakiś tam, kupiec galanteryjny, ale człowiek, który wracał z Paryża, miał ogromny majątek i stosunki, którym zachwycał się baron, którego kokietowała Wąsowska... Ledwie panna Izabela miała czas przebrać się, do pokoju jej weszła prezesowa. — Moja Belu — rzekła staruszka ucałowawszy ją jeszcze raz — dlaczegóż to Joasia nie chce przyjechać do mnie? — Papo jest niezdrów, więc nie chce go opuszczać. — Proszę cię... proszę cię, tylko tego mi nie mów. Nie przyjedzie, bo nie chce spotkać się z Wokulskim, oto cały sekret... — mówiła nieco wzruszona prezesowa. — On dla niej wtedy dobry, kiedy sypie pieniądze na jej ochronę... Powiem ci, Belu, że twoja ciotka nigdy już nie będzie mieć rozumu... W pannie Izabeli odezwały się dawne gorycze. — Może ciocia nie uważa za stosowne okazywać tylu względów kupcowi — rzekła rumieniąc się. — Kupiec!... kupiec!... — wybuchnęła prezesowa. — Wokulscy są tak dobrą szlachtą jak Starscy, a nawet Zasławscy... A co się tyczy kupiectwa... Moja Belu, Wokulski nie sprzedawał tego, co dziadek twojej ciotki... Możesz jej to powiedzieć przy okazji. Wolę uczciwego kupca aniżeli dziesięciu austriackich hrabiów. Znam ja dobrze wartość ich tytułów. — Przyzna pani jednak, że urodzenie... Prezesowa roześmiała się ironicznie. — Wierz mi, Belu, że urodzenie jest najmniejszą zasługą tych, którzy się rodzą. A co do czystości krwi... Ach, Boże! wielkie to szczęście, że nie bardzo zajmujemy się sprawdzaniem tych rzeczy. Powiadam ci, że o czyimś urodzeniu nie warto rozmawiać z ludźmi starymi jak ja. Tacy bowiem zwykle pamiętają dziadów i ojców i nieraz dziwią się: dlaczego wnuk jest podobny do kamerdynera, a nie do ojca. No, wiele się tłumaczy zapatrzeniem. — Pani jednak bardzo lubi pana Wokulskiego — szepnęła panna Izabela. — Tak jest, bardzo! — zawołała z mocą staruszka. — Kochałam jego stryja, przez całe życie byłam nieszczęśliwa dlatego tylko, że oderwano mnie od niego, i to z tych samych pobudek, dla których twoja ciotka usiłuje dziś lekceważyć Wokulskiego. Ale on nie da sobą pomiatać, o nie!... — mówiła prezesowa. — Kto z takiej nędzy potrafił wydobyć się, kto bez cienia zarzutu zrobił majątek, wykształcił się tak jak on, ten może nie dbać o opinie salonów. Wiesz chyba, jaką on dziś gra rolę i po co jeździł do Paryża... Otóż zapewniam cię, że nie on do salonów; ale salony do niego przyjdą, a pierwszą będzie twoja ciotka, jeżeli zdarzy się interes. Ja znam salony lepiej niż ty, moje dziecko, i wierz mi, że one bardzo prędko znajdą się w przedpokoju Wokulskiego. To nie taki próżniak jak Starski ani marzyciel jak książę, ani półgłówek jak Krzeszowski... To człowiek czynu... Szczęśliwą będzie kobieta, którą on wybierze za żonę... Na nieszczęście, nasze panny mają więcej wymagań aniżeli doświadczenia i serca. Choć nie wszystkie... No, ale przepraszam cię, jeżeli wypowiedziałam ostrzejszy wyraz. Zaraz będzie obiad. Po tych słowach prezesowa wyszła zostawiając pannę Izabelę pogrążoną w głębokim namyśle. "Z pewnością mógłby zastąpić barona, o, jeszcze i jak... — mówiła w sobie panna Izabela. — Tamto człowiek zużyty i śmieszny, tego przynajmniej szanują ludzie. Kazia Wąsowska zna się na tym, toteż wzięła go na spacer... Ha, zobaczymy, czy pan Wokulski potrafi być wiernym... Ładna wierność jeździć z inną kobietą na spacery!... To bardzo po rycersku..." Prawie w tej chwili Wokulski wracał z panią Wąsowską z przejażdżki i na folwarcznym dziedzińcu zobaczył powóz, od którego odprzęgano konie. Tknęło go jakieś nieokreślone przeczucie, ale nie śmiał pytać; nawet udał, że nie patrzy na powóz. Przed pałacem oddał konia chłopcu, a innemu chłopcu kazał przynieść wody do swego pokoju. I właśnie kiedy miał zapytać, kto przyjechał? coś ścisnęło go za gardło i nie mógł słowa przemówić. "Co za głupstwo! — myślał. — Choćby nawet i ona, więc cóż z tego?... jest taką samą kobietą jak pani Wąsowska, panna Felicja, panna Ewelina... A ja znowu nie jestem takim jak baron..." Ale tak mówiąc czuł, że ona dla niego jest inną niż inne kobiety i że gdyby zażądała, złożyłby u jej nóg majątek, nawet życie. "Głupstwo! głupstwo!... — szeptał chodząc po pokoju. — Jest tu przecie jej wielbiciel, pan Starski, z którym umawiali się, że wesoło przepędzą wakacje... Pamiętam te spojrzenia, ach..." Gniew w nim zakipiał. "Zobaczymy, panno Izabelo: kim ty jesteś i co jesteś warta? Teraz ja będę twoim sędzią..." — pomyślał. Zapukano do drzwi, wszedł stary lokaj Obejrzał się po pokoju i rzekł przyciszonym głosem: — Jaśnie pani kazała powiedzieć, że jest panna Łęcka i że jeżeli jaśnie pan gotów, to prosi na obiad... — Powiedzcie, że natychmiast służę — odparł Wokulski. Po wyjściu służącego chwilę postał w oknie patrząc na park oświetlony ukośnymi promieniami słońca i na krzak bzu, na którym wesoło świegotały ptaki. Patrzył, ale serce nurtowała mu głucha obawa na myśl, w jaki sposób przywita się z panną Izabelą... "Co ja jej powiem i jak będę wyglądał?" Zdawało mu się, że wszystkie oczy zwrócą się na nich i że on musi skompromitować się jakimś niewłaściwym czynem. "Alboż nie powiedziałem jej, że jestem dla nich wiernym sługą... jak pies!... Trzeba jednak iść tam..." Wyszedł, znowu wrócił do siebie i znowu wyszedł na korytarz. Zbliżał się do drzwi powoli, noga za nogą, czując, że zamiera w nim wszelka energia, że jest jak prostak, który ma stanąć przed królem. Wziął za klamkę, lecz zatrzymał się... W pokoju jadalnym rozlegał się śmiech kobiecy. Pociemniało mu w oczach, chciał uciec i powiedzieć przez służącego, że jest chory. Nagle usłyszał za sobą czyjeś kroki i popchnął drzwi. W głębi pokoju zobaczył całe towarzystwo, a przede wszystkim pannę Izabelę rozmawiającą ze Starskim. Ona tak samo patrzyła na Starskiego, a on miał ten sam ironiczny uśmiech jak wówczas w Warszawie. Wokulski w jednej chwili odzyskał energię; fala gniewu uderzyła mu do mózgu. Wszedł z podniesioną głową, przywitał prezesową i ukłonił się pannie Izabeli, która zarumieniwszy się wyciągnęła do niego rękę. — Witam panią. Jakże się miewa pan Łęcki? — Papo trochę przyszedł do siebie... Zasyła panu ukłony... — Bardzo jestem obowiązany za łaskawą pamięć. A pani hrabina? — Ciocia jest zupełnie zdrowa. Prezesowa siadła na fotelu; obecni poczęli zajmować miejsca przy stole. — Panie Wokulski, pan siada przy mnie — odezwała się pani Wąsowska. — Z największą chęcią, o ile żołnierz ma prawo siadać w obecności swego komendanta. — Czy już wzięła cię pod komendę, panie Stanisławie? — zapytała z uśmiechem prezesowa. — Ale jak! Nieczęsto odbywa się podobną musztrę... — Mści się za to, że wodziłam go po manowcach — wtrąciła pani Wąsowska. — Po manowcach jeździć najprzyjemniej — odparł Wokulski. — Byłem pewny, że tak będzie, ale nie sądziłem, że tak prędko... odezwał się baron ukazując swój piękny garnitur sztucznych zębów. — Niech mi kuzyn przysunie sól — rzekła panna Izabela do Starskiego. — Służę... Ach, rozsypałem!... Pokłócimy się. — Już chyba nam ten wypadek nie grozi — odparła panna Izabela z komiczną powagą. — Czy zobowiązaliście się nigdy nie kłócić? — zapytała pani Wąsowska. — Nie mamy zamiaru nigdy przepraszać się — odpowiedziała panna Izabela. — Ładnie! — rzekła pani Wąsowska. — Na pańskim miejscu, panie Kazimierzu, teraz straciłabym wszelką nadzieję. — Alboż mi ją wolno było kiedy mieć! — westchnął Starski. — Prawdziwe szczęście dla nas obojga... — szepnęła panna Izabela. Wokulski słuchał i patrzył Panna Izabela rozmawiała naturalnie, w bardzo spokojny sposób, żartując ze Starskiego, który wcale nie zdawał się tym martwić. Natomiast od czasu do czasu spoglądał ukradkiem na pannę Ewelinę Janocką, która szepcząc z baronem, rumieniła się i bladła. Wokulski uczuł, że z serca zsuwa się mu ogromny ciężar. "Oczywiście — myślał — jeżeli w tym towarzystwie Starski zajmuje się kimś, to tylko panną Eweliną, a ona nim..." W tej chwili obudziła się w nim radość i wielka życzliwość dla oszukiwanego barona. "Już ja go nie będę ostrzegał!" — rzekł w duchu. A potem dodał, że takie zadowolenie z cudzej biedy jest jednak bardzo podłym uczuciem. Obiad skończył się, panna Izabela zbliżyła się do Wokulskiego. — Wie pan — rzekła — jakiego doznałam uczucia na widok pana? Oto żalu. Przypomniałam sobie, że mieliśmy we troje jechać do Paryża: ja, ojciec i pan, i że z naszej trójki los był dobry tylko dla pana. Bawił się pan przynajmniej?... Za nas troje?... Musi mi pan odstąpić trzecią część doznanych wrażeń. — A gdyby nie były wesołe? — Dlaczego? — Choćby dlatego, że pani nie było tam, gdzie mieliśmy być razem. — O ile wiem, umie pan jednak bawić się dobrze tam, gdzie mnie nie ma — odparła panna Izabela i odeszła. — Panie Wokulski!... — zawołała pani Wąsowska. Lecz spojrzawszy na niego i na pannę Izabelę rzekła tonem niechęci: — Albo nie... już nic... Daję panu na dziś urlop. Moi państwo, chodźmy do parku. Panie Ochocki... — Pan Ochocki ma mnie dziś uczyć meteorologii — odezwała się panna Felicja. — Meteorologii?... — powtórzyła pani Wąsowska. — A tak... Właśnie zaraz idziemy na górę do obserwatorium... — Czy pan tylko meteorologię ma zamiar wykładać? — spytała pani Wąsowska. — Na wszelki jednak wypadek radziłabym zapytać babci, co ona sądzi o tej meteorologii... — Pani zawsze musi mi zrobić jakiś skandal! — oburzył się Ochocki. — Pani może ze mną jeździć po wertepach, ale pannie Felicji nie wolno nawet zajrzeć do obserwatorium. — Ależ zaglądajcie sobie, moi kochani, tylko już raz idźmy do parku. Baronie... Belu... Wyszli. W pierwszą parę pani Wąsowska z panną Izabelą, za nimi Wokulski, dalej baron z narzeczoną, a na końcu panna Felicja z Ochockim, który rozrzucał rękoma i prawił: — Nic nigdy nie pozna pani nowego, chyba cudacki kapelusz albo siódmą czy ósmą figurę kontredansa, jeżeli jaki półgłówek wymyśli ją. Nic i nigdy!... — dodał dramatycznym głosem — bo zawsze znajdzie się jakaś baba... — Fe! panie Julianie, któż tak mówi?... — Tak, nieznośna baba, która będzie uważać to za nieprzyzwoite, że pani ze mną pójdzie do laboratorium... — Bo może to naprawdę jest źle... — Tak, źle!... Dekoltować się do pasa jest dobrze, brać lekcje śpiewu od jakiegoś Włocha, który nie czyści paznokci... — Ale widzi pan... Bo gdyby młode panny ciągle sam na sam przebywały z młodymi ludźmi, to mogłaby się która zakochać... — Więc cóż z tego? Niech się kocha... Czy lepiej, ażeby i nie kochała się, i była głupia?... Pani jest dzika kobieta, panno Felicjo... — O panie... — No, niech mi pani nie zawraca głowy swymi wykrzyknikami. Albo pani chce uczyć się meteorologii, a w takim razie idźmy na górę... — Ale z Ewelinką albo z panią Wąsowską. — Dobrze, dobrze... Dajmy już spokój tej zabawie — zakończył Ochocki, na znak gniewu kładąc ręce w kieszenie. Młoda para rozmawiała tak krzykliwie, że słychać ją było w całym parku, ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu pani Wąsowskiej, która zanosiła się ze śmiechu. Gdy umilkli, do uszu Wokulskiego doleciał szept barona i panny Eweliny. — Prawda — mówił baron — jak ten Starski traci?... Z każdym dniem, panie, traci. Pani Wąsowska żartuje z niego, panna Izabela lekceważy go w najwyższym stopniu, a nawet nie zajmuje się nim panna Felicja. Zauważyła pani?... — Tak — cicho szepnęła narzeczona. — Jest to jeden z tych młodych ludzi, których całą ozdobę stanowiły widoki na duży spadek. Czy nie mam racji?... — Tak. — Gdy zaś upadła nadzieja zapisu prezesowej, Starski przestał być interesujący. Wszak prawda?... — Tak — odparła panna Ewelina z ciężkim westchnieniem. — Siądę tu — dodała głośno — a pan może mi przyniesie szal z pokoju... Przepraszam... Wokulski odwrócił głowę. Panna Ewelina upadła na ławkę blada i zmęczona, a baron wdzięczył się do niej. — Idę natychmiast — rzekł. — Panie Wokulski... — dodał spostrzegłszy Wokulskiego — może pan zechce mnie zastąpić... Biegnę i wracam za chwilę... Pocałował narzeczoną w rękę i poszedł ku pałacowi. Teraz dopiero Wokulski spostrzegł, że baron ma nogi bardzo cienkie i nieosobliwie nimi włada. — Pan dawno zna barona? — spytała panna Ewelina Wokulskiego. — Przejdźmy się trochę ku altance... — Właśnie dopiero w tych dniach miałem przyjemność zbliżyć się z nim. — On dla pana jest z wielkim uwielbieniem... Mówi, że pierwszy raz spotkał człowieka tak miłego w rozmowie... Wokulski uśmiechnął się. — Zapewne — rzekł — dlatego, że on sam ciągle mówi do mnie o pani. Panna Ewelina mocno się zarumieniła. — Tak, to bardzo zacny człowiek, bardzo mnie kocha... Jest wprawdzie między nami różnica wieku, ale i cóż to szkodzi? Doświadczone panie utrzymują, że im mąż starszy, tym wierniejszy, a wszakże dla kobiety przywiązanie męża jest wszystkim, prawda, panie? Każda z nas szuka w życiu miłości, kto mi zaś zaręczy, że spotkam drugą, podobną do tej?... Są ludzie młodsi od niego, przystojniejsi, może nawet zdolniejsi; żaden z nich jednak nie powiedział mi z tak serdecznym zapałem, że ostatnie szczęście jego życia jest w moim ręku. Czy można się temu oprzeć, choćby nawet zezwolenie z naszej strony wymagało pewnej ofiary, niech pan sam powie? Zatrzymała się w alei i patrzyła mu w oczy, z niepokojem oczekując na odpowiedź. — Nie wiem, pani. To sprawa uczuć osobistych – odparł. — To źle, że mi pan tak odpowiada. Babcia mówi, że pan jest człowiekiem wielkiego charakteru; ja dotychczas nigdy nie spotykałam ludzi z wielkim charakterem, a sama mam bardzo słaby. Nie umiem oprzeć się niczemu, Lękam się odmawiać... Może źle robię, a przynajmniej niektóre osoby dają mi do zrozumienia, że źle robię wychodząc za barona. Czy i pan tak sądzi? Czy pan potrafiłby usunąć się od kogoś, kto by powiedział, że pana kocha nad własną duszę, że bez wzajemności pana niewielka reszta życia, jaka została, zejdzie mu w osamotnieniu rozpaczy? Gdyby ktoś w oczach pańskich zapadał w przepaść i błagało ratunek, czy nie podałby mu pan ręki i w ten sposób nie przykuł się do niego, dopóki nie nadeszłaby pomoc? — Nie jestem kobietą i nigdy nie byłem proszony o spętanie mego życia na czyjąś korzyść, więc nie wiem, co bym zrobił — odparł wzburzony Wokulski. — To tylko wiem jako mężczyzna, że nie potrafiłbym żebrać nawet o miłość. I jeszcze pani powiem — dodał patrzącej na niego z odchylonymi ustami — nie tylko nie prosiłbym, ale wprost nie przyjąłbym wyżebranej ofiary z czyjegoś serca. Takie dary zwykle bywają tylko połowiczne... Boczną ścieżką biegł do nich Starski, bardzo zaaferowany, mówiąc: — Panie Wokulski, damy szukają pana w lipowej alei... Jest moja babka, pani Wąsowska... Wokulski zawahał się, co ma zrobić w tej chwili. — O, niech się pan mną nie krępuje — rzekła, mocniej niż zwykle zaczerwieniona, panna Ewelina. — Zresztą zaraz nadejdzie baron i we troje dogonimy państwa... Wokulski pożegnał ich i poszedł. "Piękne rzeczy! — myślał. — Panna Ewelina przez litość wychodzi za barona i zapewne przez litość romansuje ze Starskim... Rozumiem kobietę, która wychodzi za mąż dla pieniędzy, choć to głupi rodzaj zarobku... Rozumiem nawet mężatkę, która po szczęśliwym pożyciu nagle zakocha się i oszukuje męża... Nieraz zmusza ją do tego obawa skandalu, dzieci, tysiące pęt... Ale panna oszukująca narzeczonego jest zupełnie nowym zjawiskiem..." — Panno Ewelino!... Panno Ewelino!... — wołał baron zbliżając się w stronę Wokulskiego. Ten nagle skręcił i wpadł między gazony. "Ciekawym — szepnął — co mu powiem, jeżeli mnie spotka?... Po diabła ja wlazłem w to błoto?..." — Panno Ewelino!... Panno Ewelino!... — wołał baron już znacznie dalej. "Słowik wabi samiczkę — myślał Wokulski. — Właściwie jednak, czy można absolutnie potępiać nawet tę kobietę?... Sama przyznaje głośno, że nie ma charakteru, a po cichu — że trzeba jej pieniędzy, których nie posiada i bez których, jak ryba bez wody, żyć nie potrafi. Więc cóż ma robić?... Wychodzi nieszczęśliwa bogato za mąż. A że jednocześnie serce odzywa się w niej, wielbiciel namawia ją, ażeby szła za mąż, i oboje sądzą, że pieszczota starego męża nie zepsuje im smaku, więc robią nowy wynalazek: zdradę przed ślubem, nie starając się nawet o patent. Wreszcie może są aż tak cnotliwi, że umówili się, iż zdradzą go dopiero po ślubie... Bardzo ładne towarzystwo!... Społeczność wytwarza niekiedy ciekawe produkta... I pomyśleć, że, każdemu z nas może trafić się podobny specjał!... Doprawdy, należałoby trochę mniej ufać poetom, kiedy zachwalają miłość jako najwyższe szczęście..." — Panno Ewelino!... Panno Ewelino!... — odzywał się jękliwie baron. "Cóż to za podła rola — szepnął Wokulski. — Wolałbym w łeb sobie strzelić aniżeli wyjść na podobnego błazna." W bocznej alei, przy folwarku, spotkał panie, z którymi była prezesowa i jej pokojówka ze swym koszem. — A, jesteś — rzekła staruszka do Wokulskiego — to dobrze. Poczekajcież tutaj na Ewelinkę z baronem, który ją może nareszcie znajdzie — dodała lekko marszcząc brwi — a my z Kazią pójdziemy do koni. — Pan Wokulski mógłby także poczęstować cukrem swego konia, który tak go dziś dobrze nosił — wtrąciła nieco zadąsana pani Wąsowska. — Dajże mu spokój — przerwała prezesowa. — Mężczyźni lubią tylko jeździć, ale nie pieścić się. — Niewdzięcznicy! — szepnęła pani Wąsowska podając rękę prezesowej. Odeszły i wkrótce znikły za furtką. Pani Wąsowska obejrzała się, lecz spostrzegłszy, że Wokulski patrzył na nią, szybko odwróciła głowę. — Czy szukamy narzeczonych? — spytała panna Izabela. — Jak pani każe — odparł Wokulski. — To może lepiej zostawić ich w spokoju. Podobno szczęśliwi nie lubią świadków. — Pani nigdy nie była szczęśliwa?... — Ach, ja!... Owszem... Ale nie w ten sposób jak Ewelinka i baron. Wokulski uważnie spojrzał na nią. Była zamyślona i spokojna jak posągi greckich bogiń. "No, już ta nie będzie oszukiwać" — pomyślał Wokulski. Szli jakiś czas w milczeniu ku najdzikszej stronie parku. Kiedy niekiedy spomiędzy starych drzew mignęło okno pałacu, połyskując czerwonymi blaskami zachodu. — Pan był pierwszy raz w Paryżu? — spytała panna Izabela. — Pierwszy. — Prawda, jakie to cudowne miasto?!... — zawołała nagle, patrząc mu w oczy. — Niech mówią, co chcą, ale Paryż, nawet zwyciężony, nie przestał być stolicą świata. Czy i na panu zrobił takie wrażenie?... — Imponujące. Zdaje mi się, że po kilkutygodniowym pobycie przybyło mi sił i odwagi. Naprawdę, tam dopiero nauczyłem się być dumnym z tego, że pracuję. — Niech mi pan to objaśni. — Bardzo łatwo. U nas praca ludzka wydaje mierne rezultaty: jesteśmy ubodzy i zaniedbani. Ale tam praca jaśnieje jak słońce. Cóż to za gmachy, od dachów do chodników pokryte ozdobami jak drogocenne szkatułki. A te lasy obrazów i posągów, całe puszcze machin, a te odmęty wyrobów fabrycznych i rękodzielniczych!... Dopiero w Paryżu zrozumiałem, że człowiek jest tylko na pozór istotą drobną i wątłą. W rzeczywistości jest to genialny i nieśmiertelny olbrzym, który z równą łatwością przerzuca skały, jak i rzeźbi z nich coś subtelniejszego od koronek. — Tak odpowiedziała panna Izabela. — Arystokracja francuska miała możność i czas stworzyć te arcydzieła. — Arystokracja?... — spytał Wokulski. Panna Izabela zatrzymała się w alei. — Chyba nie zechce pan twierdzić, że galerie Luwru stworzyła Konwencja albo przedsiębiorcy artykułów paryskich? — Z pewnością, że nie, ale też nie stworzyli ich magnaci. Jest to zbiorowe dzieło francuskich budowniczych, mularzy, cieślów, wreszcie malarzy i rzeźbiarzy całego świata, którzy nic wspólnego nie mają z arystokracją. Wyborne jest to wieńczenie próżniaków zasługami i pracą ludzi genialnych, a choćby tylko – pracujących!... — Próżniacy i arystokracja! — zawołała panna Izabela. — Myślę, że zdanie to jest raczej silne aniżeli słuszne. — Pozwoli mi pani zadać jedno pytanie? — spytał Wokulski. — Słucham. — Naprzód cofnę wyraz: próżniacy, jeżeli on panią razi, a następnie... Niech mi pani raczy wskazać człowieka z tej sfery, o jakiej mówimy, który by coś robił?... Znam tych panów około dwudziestu, są to również znajomi pani. Cóż więc robią oni wszyscy począwszy od księcia, najzacniejszej w świecie osobistości, który wreszcie może tłomaczyć się wiekiem, a skończywszy... choćby na panu Starskim, który swoich wiecznie trwających wakacyj nie może tłomaczyć nawet położeniem majątkowym. — Ach, mój kuzynek!... On chyba nigdy nie miał zamiaru służyć w czymkolwiek za przykład. Zresztą nie mówimy o naszej arystokracji, tylko o francuskiej. — A tamci co robią? — O, panie Wokulski, tamci dużo robili. Przede wszystkim stworzyli Francję, byli jej rycerzami, wodzami, ministrami i kapłanami. A nareszcie zgromadzili te skarby sztuki, które pan sam podziwia. — Niech pani powie: tamci dużo rozkazywali i wydawali pieniędzy, stworzył jednak Francję i sztukę kto inny. Tworzyli ją źle wynagradzani żołnierze i marynarze, przywaleni podatkami rolnicy i rękodzielnicy, a nareszcie uczeni i artyści. Jestem człowiekiem doświadczonym i zapewniam panią, że łatwiej projektować aniżeli wykonywać i łatwiej wydawać pieniądze aniżeli je gromadzić. — Pan jest nieprzejednanym wrogiem arystokracji. — Nie, pani, nie mogę być wrogiem tych, którzy w niczym mi nie szkodzą. Sądzę tylko, że zajmują oni uprzywilejowane miejsca bez zasługi i że dla utrzymania się na nich apostołują w społeczeństwach pogardę dla pracy, a cześć dla próżniaczego zbytku. — Jest pan uprzedzony, gdyż nawet i ta, jak pan mówi, próżnująca arystokracja odgrywa ważną rolę na świecie. To, co pań nazywa zbytkiem, jest właściwie wygodą, przyjemnością i polorem, której od arystokracji uczą się nawet niższe stany i tym sposobem cywilizują się. Słyszałam od bardzo liberalnych ludzi, że w społeczeństwach muszą być klasy pielęgnujące nauki, sztuki i wykwintne obyczaje, raz dlatego, ażeby inni mieli w nich żywe wzory, a po wtóre, ażeby mieli podnietę do szlachetnych czynów. Toteż w Anglii i Francji niejeden człowiek, nawet prostego pochodzenia, skoro tylko zdobędzie majątek, przede wszystkim urządza sobie dom, aby mógł w nim przyjąć ludzi z dobrego towarzystwa, a następnie stara się tak postępować, ażeby sam został przyjęty. Silny rumieniec wystąpił na twarz Wokulskiego. Panna Izabela nie patrząc spostrzegła to i mówiła dalej — Nareszcie to, co pan nazywa arystokracją, a co ja nazwałabym klasą wyższą, stanowi dobrą rasę. Może być, że pewna część jej za wiele próżnuje; lecz gdy który weźmie się do czegokolwiek, natychmiast odznaczy się: energią, rozumem, a choćby tylko szlachetnością. Przepraszam, że zacytuję tutaj słowa, które często książę powtarzał mi o panu: "Gdyby Wokulski nie był dobrym szlachcicem, nie byłby tym, czym jest dzisiaj..." — Myli się książę — odparł sucho Wokulski. — Tego, co posiadam i co umiem, nie dało mi szlachectwo, ale ciężka praca. Robiłem więcej, więc mam więcej niż inni. — Ale czy mógłby pan robić więcej urodziwszy się kimś innym? — spytała panna Izabela. — Mój kuzyn Ochocki jest przyrodnikiem i demokratą, jak pan, a mimo to wierzy w dobre i złe rasy, tak samo jak książę. On również przytaczał pana jako dowód dziedziczności. "Wokulski — mówił — od losu ma powodzenie, ale tęgość ducha ma od rasy." — Bardzo jestem wdzięczny tym wszystkim, którzy robią mi zaszczyt zaliczaniem do jakiejś uprzywilejowanej rasy — rzekł Wokulski. — Pomimo to nigdy nie uwierzę w przywileje bez pracy i zawsze będę wyżej stawiał źle urodzone zasługi od dobrze urodzonych pretensyj. — Więc według pana nie jest zasługą pielęgnowanie delikatniejszych uczuć i wykwintniejszych obyczajów? — Owszem, jest, ale taką rolę w społeczeństwie odgrywają kobiety. Im natura dała tkliwsze serca, ruchliwszą wyobraźnię, subtelniejsze zmysły, i one to, nie zaś arystokracja, utrzymują w życiu codziennym wykwintność, w obyczajach łagodność, a nawet umieją budzić w nas najwznioślejsze uczucia. Tą lampą, której blaski ozłacają drogę cywilizacji, jest kobieta. Ona też bywa niewidzialną sprężyną czynów wymagających niezwykłego natężenia sił... Teraz panna Izabela zarumieniła się. Szli jakiś czas w milczeniu. Słońce już schowało się za widnokrąg, a między drzewami parku na zachodzie błyszczał sierp księżyca. Wokulski, głęboko zamyślony, porównywał w duchu dwie dzisiejsze rozmowy, jedną z panią Wąsowską, drugą z panną Izabelą. "Jakie to inne kobiety!... I czy nie miałem racji przywiązać się do tej oto..." — Czy mogę zadać panu drażliwe pytanie? — odezwała się nagle panna Izabela miękkim głosem. — Choćby najdrażliwsze. — Prawda, że wyjeżdżał pan do Paryża bardzo obrażony na mnie? Chciał odpowiedzieć, że to było coś gorszego od obrazy, gdyż posądzenie o obłudę, ale milczał. — Jestem winną wobec pana... Posądzałam pana... — Czy nie o malwersację w nabyciu domu ojca pani za pośrednictwem Żydów? — spytał uśmiechając się Wokulski. — O nie! — odparła żywo. — Przeciwnie, posądzałam pana o czyn wysoce chrześcijański, którego jednak nie mogłabym nikomu przebaczyć. Przez chwilę myślałam, że nasz dom kupił pan... za drogo... — Dziś chyba uspokoiła się pani. — Tak. Już wiem, że baronowa Krzeszowska chce za niego dać dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy. — Doprawdy? Jeszcze nie rozmawiała ze mną, choć przewidywałem, że to nastąpi. — Bardzo cieszę się, że się tak stało, że pan nic nie straci, gdyż... dopiero teraz mogę panu podziękować z całego serca — mówiła panna Izabela podając mu rękę. — Rozumiem doniosłość pańskiej usługi. Mój ojciec miał być skrzywdzony, po prostu obdarty przez baronowę, a pan uratował go od ruiny, może od śmierci... Takich rzeczy nie zapomina się... Wokulski pocałował ją w rękę. — Już wieczór — rzekła zmieszana — wracajmy do domu... Całe towarzystwo pewnie wyszło z parku... "Jeżeli ona nie jest aniołem, to ja jestem psem!..." — pomyślał Wokulski. Wszyscy już byli w pałacu, gdzie wkrótce podano kolację. Wieczór zeszedł wesoło. Około jedynastej Ochocki odprowadził Wokulskiego do jego mieszkania. — Cóż? — rzekł Ochocki — słyszę, że rozmawialiście państwo z kuzynką Izabelą o arystokracji?... Przekonałeś ją pan, że to hołota?... — Nie! Panna Izabela zanadto dobrze broni swoich tez. Jak ona świetnie rozmawia!... — odparł Wokulski usiłując ukryć pomieszanie. — Musiała panu mówić, że arystokracja pielęgnuje nauki i sztuki, że jest mistrzynią dobrych obyczajów, a jej stanowisko celem, do którego dążą demokraci, i tym sposobem uszlachetniają się... Ciągle słyszę te argumenta; uszami już mi się wylewają. — Sam pan wierzysz jednak w dobrą krew — rzekł przykro dotknięty Wokulski. — Rozumie się... Ale ta dobra krew musi być ciągle odświeżana, gdyż inaczej prędko się psuje — odpowiedział Ochocki. — No, ale dobranoc panu. Zobaczę, co mówi aneroid, gdyż barona łamie po kościach i jutro możemy mieć słotę. Ledwie wyszedł Ochocki, w pokoju Wokulskiego ukazał się baron, kaszlący, rozgorączkowany, ale uśmiechnięty. — A, a... ładnie! — mówił, a powieki drgały mu nerwowo ładnie... zdradził mnie pan... zostawił pan moją narzeczoną samą w parku... Żartuję... żartuję — dodał ściskając Wokulskiego za rękę — ale... Choć naprawdę mógłbym mieć do pana pretensję, gdyby nie to, że wróciłem dość wcześnie i... akurat zetknąłem się z panem Starskim, który z przeciwnego końca alei szedł ku naszej stronie... Wokulski już po raz drugi tego wieczora zarumienił się jak wyrostek. "Po co ja wpadłem w tę sieć intryg i oszustw!" — pomyślał, ciągle jeszcze rozdrażniony słowami Ochockiego. Baron zakaszlał się i odpocząwszy prawił dalej zniżonym głosem: — Niech pan jednak nie przypuszcza, że jestem zazdrosny o narzeczoną... Byłoby to bardzo niskie z mojej strony... To nie kobieta, to anioł, któremu każdej chwili powierzyłbym cały majątek, życie. Co mówię, życie?... złożyłbym w jej ręce życie wieczne, tak spokojny, tak pewny o siebie jak to, że jutro słońce wejdzie... Słońca mogę nie zobaczyć, bo, mój Boże, każdy z nas jest śmiertelny, ale... Ale o nią nie mam obawy, cienia obawy, daję panu słowo, panie Wokulski... Oczom własnym nie wierzyłbym, nie tylko czyimś tam podejrzeniom albo półsłówkom... — zakończył głośniej. Ale, widzi pan — zaczął po chwili — ten Starski to obrzydliwa figura. Nikomu nie powiedziałbym tego, ale... wie pan, jak on postępuje z kobietami?... Myśli pan, że wzdycha, umizga się, błaga o dobre słówko, o uścisk ręki?... Nie, on je traktuje jak samice, w najbrutalniejszy sposób... Działa im na nerwy rozmową, spojrzeniami... Baron zaciął się, oczy mu krwią nabiegły; Wokulski słuchał go i nagle rzekł cierpkim tonem: — Kto wie, mój baronie, czy Starski nie ma racji. Nas nauczono widzieć w kobietach anioły i tak też je traktujemy. Jeżeli one jednak są przede wszystkim samicami, to my wydajemy się w ich oczach głupsi i niedołężniejsi, niż jesteśmy, a Starski musi triumfować. Ten jest panem kasy, kto posiada właściwy klucz do zamku, baronie! — zakończył ze śmiechem. — Pan to mówisz, panie Wokulski?... — Ja, panie, i nieraz pytam się, czy my nie zanadto ubóstwiamy kobiety, czy w ogóle nie traktujemy ich zbyt poważnie; poważniej i uroczyściej niż siebie samych. — Panna Ewelina należy do wyjątków!... — zawołał baron. — Istnieniu wyjątków nie przeczę, kto wie jednak, czy taki Starski nie odkrył ogólnego prawidła. — Może być — odparł zirytowany baron — ale to prawidło nie stosuje się do panny Eweliny. I jeżeli chronię ją... a raczej nie życzę jej stosunków ze Starskim, gdyż ona sama się chroni, to tylko dlatego, ażeby podobny człowiek nie skalał jej czystej myśli jakim wyrazem... No, ale pan jest znużony... Przepraszam za wizytę w tak niewłaściwej porze. Baron wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi; Wokulski został sam, pogrążony w niewesołych myślach: "Co ten Ochocki mówił, że argumenta panny Izabeli już mu się wylewają uszami? Więc to, co słyszałem od niej, nie było wybuchem zadraśniętego uczucia, ale dawno wyuczoną lekcją?... Więc jej dowodzenia, uniesienia, a nawet wzruszenia są tylko sposobami, za pomocą których dobrze wychowane panny czarują takich jak ja głupców?... A może po prostu on kocha się w niej i chce ją zdyskredytować w moich oczach?... No, jeżeli kocha, po cóż ją ma dyskredytować; niech powie, a ona niech wybiera... Naturalnie, że Ochocki ma więcej szans aniżeli ja; tak jeszcze nie straciłem rozumu, ażeby tego nie oceniać... Młody, piękny, genialny... Ha!... niech wybiera: sławę czy pannę Izabelę... Zresztą — ciągnął dalej w myśli — co mnie obchodzi, że panna Izabela używa zawsze tych samych argumentów w swoich dysputach. Ani ona nie jest Duchem Świętym, ażeby wymyślać coraz nowe, ani ja jestem taką osobliwością, ażeby dla mnie warto było silić się na oryginalność. Niech sobie mówi, jak chce... Ważniejsze to, że chyba do niej nie stosuje się ogólne prawidło o kobietach... Pani Wąsowska to przede wszystkim piękna samica, ale ona nie... Czy nie tak samo mówił baron o swojej pannie Ewelinie?..." Lampa gasła. Wokulski zdmuchnął ją i rzucił się na łóżko. Przez dwa następne dnie padał deszcz i goście Zasławscy nie opuszczali pałacu. Ochocki wziął się do książek i prawie nie pokazywał się, panna Ewelina chorowała na migrenę, panny Izabela i Felicja czytały francuskie ilustracje, a reszta towarzystwa, pod przewodnictwem prezesowej, zasiadła do wista. Przy tej okazji Wokulski spostrzegł, że pani Wąsowska zamiast kokietować go, do czego ciągle nastręczała się sposobność, zachowuje się bardzo obojętnie. Uderzyło go zaś, że gdy Starski chciał ją raz pocałować w rękę, wyrwała ją i obrażona zapowiedziała mu, ażeby nigdy nie ważył się tego robić. Gniew jej był tak szczery, że sam Starski zdziwił się i zmieszał, a baron, choć mu nie szła karta, był w doskonałym humorze. — Czy i mnie nie pozwoli pani ucałować swej rączki?... — rzekł baron w jakiś czas po owym wypadku. — Panu owszem — odparła podając mu rękę. Baron ucałował ją jak relikwię spoglądając z triumfem na Wokulskiego, który pomyślał, że jego utytułowany przyjaciel może nie ma powodu do zbyt wielkiej uciechy. Starski z takim zajęciem patrzył w karty, że zdawał się nie uważać na to, co zaszło. Na trzeci dzień wypogodziło się, a na czwarty było już tak pięknie i sucho, że panna Felicja zaproponowała spacer na rydze. Prezesowa tego dnia kazała podać wcześniej drugie śniadanie, a później obiad. Około wpół do pierwszej przed pałac zajechał brek i pani Wąsowska dała hasło do wsiadania. — Śpieszymy się, bo szkoda czasu... Gdzie twój szal, Ewelinko?... Służące niech siądą do bryczki i zabiorą kosze. A teraz — dodała, przelotnie spojrzawszy na Wokulskiego — każdy z panów wybierze sobie damę... Panna Felicja chciała protestować, ale w tej chwili baron podskoczył do panny Eweliny, a Starski do pani Wąsowskiej, która przygryzając usta rzekła: — Myślałam, że już mnie pan nigdy nie wybierze... I posłała Wokulskiemu piorunujące wejrzenie. — To my, kuzynko, będziemy trzymać się razem — odezwał się Ochocki do panny Izabeli. — Ale w takim razie musi pani siąść przy koźle, bo ja powożę. — Pani Wąsowska nie pozwala, bo pan wywróci! — zawołała panna Felicja, której los przeznaczył Wokulskiego. — Owszem, niech powozi, niech wywraca... — rzekła pani Wąsowska. — Jestem dziś w takim usposobieniu, że zgadzam się na łamanie nam nóg... Biedny ten rydz, który dostanie się w moje ręce!... — Jestem pierwszy z nich — odezwał się Starski — jeżeli chodzi o zjedzenie... — Owszem, jeżeli zgodzisz się pan na poprzednie ucięcie głowy — odpowiedziała pani Wąsowska. — Już jej dawno nie mam... — Nie dawniej, aniżeli ja to spostrzegłam... ale siadajmy i jedźmy... Lalka 26